Hidden
by Peacock Quill
Summary: Forced into hiding as a prostitute in the Three Broomsticks, Hermione tries to clear her name of being a Death Eater, and at the same time trying to end a war that seems to be dragging on. The man she loved turned his back on her without evidence of her crimes, as did her friends. Will they get past their differences or will Hermione have to hide forever?
1. Chapter 1

Roseburns hands fisted the black silk sheets as the Minister Kingsley fucked her from behind. Her knees and toes dug into the mattress to stop herself from sliding all over the bed. His overly large hands dug into her hips as he pulled her roughly against him. She frowned at the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh. His moans filled the air as did Roses quiet gasps.

Rose watched the golden clock on her mahogany nightstand, she had about one minute left of this engagement until he finished. Her night stand matched the large wardrobe that sat across the room, which held the most scandalized clothing the wizarding Britain had ever seen. It also matched the large four post bed that was surrounded by a deep red sheer fabric that separated them from the room.

Kingsley started thrusting harder as he gathered Roses long silky black hair in his right calloused hand. He yanked sharply forcing her to arch while a moan of pain slithered through her lips.

She started contracting her vaginal walls, clenching around his penis. It was a sight to behold from an outsider. His glistening dick pounding into her dripping cunt, while her back arching seductively with her perky breasts bouncing. His dark toned and battle scarred body molding around her, what seemed to be, milky white smooth skin.

With a shout he cumed and fell unto the bed pulling Rose against his chest. He snuggled into the soft black pillow and stared up at her ceiling. He traced patterns into her skin while humming a soft unrecognizable tune. His breathing evened out as his eyes drooped with sedation.

Rose pushed away the man sliding her body over to the bedside table. She grabbed her vine and dragon heartstring wand and with a silent flick disposed of the condom and lube covering the two of them.

She pulled up the drawer open and pulled out a pack of muggle cigs. She lit one and passed it to the Minister and then lit another marble blue 100's for herself. There was no creak from the bed as she slid off though the sliding of soft fabric sang against her skin.

Roses bare feet baring made a sound as she glided to her deep red sheer robe that though hung off her body and to the floor did not obscure the figure below. She left the Minister deep in thought as she walked into the living room.

It was made up the same way as her bedroom, deep colors made to seduce. Her fire place offered the only light in the room as it set dark shadows across the furniture.

Set in front of the fire place in a semi-circle was a love seat and two single chairs on opposite sides. The black leather fabric matched nicely with the mahogany wood work. The frames held roses and lions intertwining and with the fire bouncing off the wood it looked as though the furniture was bleeding.

Rose made her way to the bar in the corner of the room while dragging on her cigarette. The bar as while was decorated like the chairs, as where the four stools that surrounded it. Rose grabbed two crystal glasses and poured the rare fire whiskey in. She only brought the expensive kind of her special clients.

Kingsley didn't visit her often but when he did it was to purge all of the built up anger from work, home, or the order. It also loosened his lips on the pressing matters that led him to her.

Hermione made haste to the bedroom, but instead of slipping into the empty side of the bed, she straddled Kingsley.

His eyes fluttered open and took her in; her hair was tousled, her pink plump lips held the cigarette loosely, and her brown chocolate eyes were heavy. She was truly a sight to behold. Just the feeling of her cunt and ass nestled against him was enough to get his cock hard. Hell, just the sight of those pink lips was enough to have his mind wander.

Her small perfectly polished hand offered him the drink. He took it gladly and tried not to wince as the golden fire licked his lungs. He watched as Roseburn emptied the fire into her mouth and smiled as the liquid burned her throat.

He knew what she wanted. These visits were beyond free. 125 gallons sat in a nice red velvet bag on the table in the front room. However, there was always something else she demanded, information, and if she didn't think the information was worth her time… well let's just say there was a reason only the highest of Wizards and Witches came here. If you couldn't give information then you owed more money.

"Someone's been trying to break into the Department of Mysteries, more precisely, the Death Chamber and the Time Room. After investigation we discovered that the Unspeakables failed at disposing of their dark turned employs." Kingsley kissed Roseburns collar bone, sucking lightly on the flesh debating if he should go on. He already told her enough that would suffice, though he found as she moaned and rocked her hips that he wanted to share more with her.

"However, there is little evidence that it is Hermione Granger trying to break in, and if they indeed were unable to wipe her mind, then it would have been rather easy for her to slip right in. I believe that there are still Death Eaters in the ranks at the Ministry, and they're rather new to the building." Rose's heart jumped at the name that sprung from Kinsley's lips. Rose had thought that name was long buried from the mouths of everyone.

Kingsley kissed down her chest. He softly sucked on her rosebud nipples while messaging her left breast. Roses breath quickened as her eyes fluttered shut. Kinsley's large right hand grazed down her side until it settled between her legs. Rose pushed herself unto her knees and moaned as two fingers slid between her folds.

"I have tried to steer the investigation to other people in the Ministry, but Harry Potter set in his mind that it is Hermione. He's been working none stop with the Auroras trying to find evidence against her. To be honest, I believe he is simply doing this because she got off free all those years ago." Kingsley spoke into her neck but Rose heard him loud and clear.

Her desire vanished and she found herself rolling off of the Ministers lap. Her rage barely keeping checked.

"He has more important things to do than playing clue. He has a school to run and a bloody war to finish!" Roses hands clenched while Kinsley watched surprised by her outburst. He sucked on his fingers full of her juices while she paced muttering about how stupid that boy was.

Harry potter was 28 years old and the war wasn't even near finished. When the final battle came the light side was beyond sadden when they noticed that Nagini was nowhere to be seen. They fought for days until bother parties came to a draw. The light had lost many. The dark had lost more, but the one person that needed to die didn't.

Hermione had gone off to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for her last year of schooling. Ron and Harry were accepted into the Auroras early program and Kingsley was appointed Minister. It took years but they purged the Death Eaters out of the Ministry. Slowly through patrols they were able to catch many run away Death Eaters.

After graduation Hermione was offered a position with the Unspeakables. She had worked in the Time room. However, she also worked as an undercover agent, as did all Unspeakables, deep in Knockturn Alley. She became beyond valuable to the war front as she brought in the most startling news. She was able to save countless lives.

Ron and Harry made their way up the ranks and at the age 24 they were detectives now. It was on a simple day off that the two boys discovered Remus and Teddy murdered in the werewolf's cottage in the middle of nowhere.

That was when they discovered the traitorous act. In Remus's chest was a silver dagger with red and gold diamonds embedded in the hilt forming a lion, it was Hermiones dagger. Harry had given it to her when she had first had become an unspeakable. Not in person of course but in letter, that was how they spoke to each other now a day.

Shocked they alerted the Auroras and the man hunt for Hermione Granger began. They found her ridding Lucius Malfoy's cock in the middle of a brothel. She was under glamour's but the boys could see through the red Irish hair and light freckled skin.

When they had questioned her in every way possible, including torture, they never got a confession. Also, when Harry checked on the evidence of the dagger it was nowhere to be found and no pictures were even taken.

Hermione had lost her job at the Department with a no vote of confidence ruling from her fellow Unspeakables. It was then that they tried to obliviate her entire mind. However, they were met with such a stronghold that they were unable to. Hermione had fought her way out of the Ministry within an inch of her life. She was never seen again. She was one of Britain's most wanted, though when inquired about the charges all law enforcement had replied with no comment.

Years later Harry had been give the Headmasters chair to Hogwarts. Rose had thought that was extremely foolish, and made it known to whoever listened. He was only 26 and had far too many responsibilities.

He had barred her from the school and had forbidden students from traveling into the three broom sticks. Rosmerta received enough patrons that she didn't mind, and had allowed Roseburn to remain living upstairs conducting her own personal business.

Rose bid Kingsley fair well and went about lazily around her apartment. She tried not to panic, but her hands were shaking.

Rose walked slowly to her vanity mirror and perched on the plush bench in front of it. She could feel the soft crushed velvet on her rear and couldn't help but sigh in comfort.

When she designed her apartment in the Three Broom Sticks Rose had two concepts she went with; sexual desire, and comfort.

Rose clasped the golden hair brush and slowly started brushing her silky long black hair. She frowned as it started to fad to brown and the straightness turned into curls. She lad the brush down with a thud and grabbed her makeup remover wipes. Her skin barely morphed as she removed the pure white cover up, though freckles did spring up and her lips thinned out. Next she removed the blue contacts and a chocolate brown was in its place.

Staring back at Rose was none other than Hermione Granger. Hermiones hand reached out and stroked the mirror. She yearned to be Hermione, just Hermione again. The war had twisted her. She no longer recognized herself.

The glamour's Hermione had used changed from her unspeakable days, as an unspeakable she simple wore a necklace to keep the glamour's on, but if you knew who was under them then they were useless.

After she went on the run from the Ministry and Harry Potter, Hermione had started working the glamour's into her hair brush and makeup. It was no longer something that played with the mind, but a complete image constructed to melt into her skin. It was beyond impossible to see through. She changed her hair into a midnight black, her eyes into an ice storm, her figure stayed the same but the skin turned to unblemished snow, and her face became all angles opposed to the rounded heart shape.

She still used a crystal charmed necklace as a backup, one could never be too careful.

She just wanted to go back and be a student at Hogwarts again. Hell some days she yearned to be a muggle.

Sighing Hermione made her way into the bathroom and drew herself a nice bubble bath. She didn't put her crystal necklace on. She wanted to pretend for a moment that she was free. Even in her own home alone she wore the charms. People came by all hours of the day and she had backups for her backups if she needed to turn into Roseburn at a moment's notice.

She hadn't been in her natural born face in months. There had been mutterings of Death Eaters and the last thing she needed was being kidnapped again. This time there would be no boy who lived coming after her to save her. He would most likely be the one to send a dagger through her.

Her body shimmered under the water as it washed away the lotion that transformed her skin. Harsh wounds sprung up on her body, they were all different colors. There was thick white scar down her torso from the Department of Mysteries. It had fully healed 8 years ago after the last of the dark magic was finally taken out. There was that ugly word etched into her arm that was healed closed but puckered up with a vivid red. There were the claw marks on her thighs, and because of improper care they were purple and jagged. They would have healed like bills scars, but she had received them after her "switch" of sides.

She couldn't go to a proper healer and had to drain the darkness from it herself, it is something she is still working on. The last of her larger scars were the ones on her back. They crisscrossed in no order and had healed to a soft pinkish color. She had been whipped two months ago, during the same capture that resulted in her claw marks. For those the healing was simple enough, there was no dark magic infused in the wound, so Hermione had bathed in healing potions for several days.

There were smaller scars as well from when they, the Ministry, had tortured her. To a wondering eye they seemed like nothing, just small white lines at random spots on her body. However, they were anything but. Most were located on pressure points, and some just random.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her entire soul just seemed to calm. It was late into the night and Hermione had much to do. She had a long letter to write to Harry Potter about information she had been gathering this past week.

Even though he thoroughly hated her, in both of her personas, she felt like it was still her duty to report information. The only reason she stayed a whore was to gather information, she had more than enough gold to retire anywhere. However, the wizarding world was her home and she had to do what she could to protect it. Even if she hated this world she was still a muggle born and had to protect that world as well.

Hermione slowly rose from her bath and with a flick of her hand the water was off of her body. She pulled her black see-through robe back on and went to her writing desk.

Rosmerta was wiping down the bar when she saw the headmaster of the school and leader of this war rushing through the door, and behind him Sirius Black and Ron Weasley. Those two never ventured into her bar these days, which she was fine with. They were both to quick temper, she would rather not have blood spilled in her bar because of them again. Roseburn was a lovely woman who protected and drew in costumers, if they had a problem with her…

"Headmaster, Mr. Black how can I help you?" she asked polite as ever.

"Rosmerta we're here to see Roseburn. We don't want to cause trouble, but we've been alerted to a possible link to Hermione Granger and she knows information." Sirius smiled at the barkeep. He thought Rosmerta was a beautiful women and reasonable. It was always better to be upfront and nice when dealing with her, or you'll get no were.

"Well she's retired for the evening, but if you come tomorrow during lunch she'll be keeping the bar." Rosmerta through the cloth over her shoulder and gave a no nonsense look.

"Oo so she's in, Thanks." Harry turned towards the stairs and advanced up them before Rosmerta could stop him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Hermiones head snapped up from her desks a stared wide-eyed at the door, when a patroness floated through the floor.

"Roseburn. Potter. Black. Weasley" And the butterfly dissolved.

"One moment." Hermione had no idea what was going on.

Hermione rushed to her room and quickly grabbed jeans and Henley from her closet. Rushing to her mirror she quickly put her makeup on and cringed as her features morphed. She grabbed a crystal necklace from her jewelry box and threw it over her head. Her body shimmered as the glamour settled over her skin. The shirt covered all of the scars but there was a few that barely peeked out. She grabbed her brush and made her way to the leaving room while brushing the black color back into her hair.

The pounding on the door got louder and Hermione was sure they would break it down.

Hermione opened the door only a tad before three figures pushed their way in wands drawn.

"Potter, Black, Weasley put down those wands you're not in your own home." Hermione voice was rough and displeased to have these men near her home.

Harry had grown considerably during the war. His body was pure muscle, his shoulder broad, and his magic seemed to have infused even deeper into his soul, because of this his eyes shined brightly. His curly brown hair was held back with a leather tie. He wore muggle slacks and a deep red button-up.

Sirius followed in after him his eyes blank as he took in the scene. He was wearing his usual red velvet coat though under was just a simple shirt. His black silky hair had only but one strip of grey. His face held laugh lines and crinkles around his eyes. His eyes were sharp and they rounded as he watched Hermione nearly fall to the ground from harry pushing her. He knew there was bad blood between the two but he saw no reason to be violent towards a member of the light.

Ron too had grown into his body as the war raged on, though unlike the other two he kept his hair short. He didn't storm in with his wand waving and followed at a leisurely pace. He had grown since Hermione turned "sides". He now had to do everything for himself, for he no longer lived at home but in his own flat.

Hermione picked herself off the floor while glaring at the three men.

"Now, now." She spoke boldly

"There is no need for violence." Harry lowered his wand but kept it at hand in case of need.

Hermione walked towards her bar but kept her eyes on the group with a hateful fire.

"You dare come into my home and enact violence?" her voice was but a whisper as it swept through the room.

"This is hardly your home, more of a work place." Harry turned to Hermione a sneer upon his lips.

The group fanned out and started looking through the room, when Harry made a step towards her room, Hermione drew her wand and flicked the door shut.

"What are you three doing here?" she poured a glass of firewhiskey and sat down on the stool, trying to look calm, though she was anything but.

"We received intel that you know where a known Death Eater is." Harry got straight to the point. He didn't wish to be in this house longer than need be.

"Oo and what Death Eater am I harboring this time?" Hermione took a sip of her drink and merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hermione Granger." Sirius Black growled out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione pulled out a pack of cigarettes out from behind the bar and sat down on the plush stool. She eyed the three men with distaste. However, she found it comical that they were asking Hermione Granger where Hermione Granger was. Unless, they knew who she was and were just yanking her chain.

"Hermione Granger?" she muttered as she lit a cigarette. She saw Sirius eyeing them and held one out, which he gladly took.

"I saw Hermione a few days ago. She stopped by for an update and also to drop off some information, like she usually does." Hermione lied.

The three took a seat opposite of the bar. Harry took out a muggle pad of paper and pen. Hermione couldn't help, she smiled and with tears glistening her eyes.

Harry. Her best friend. Her lover.

Hermione missed him more than anything. She didn't know how he could believe it, that she could do such a thing as kill Remus and Teddy. She never left his side, even when he was in another country he could still count on her to be there for him. And when a moment came when she was questioned, he ran from her. Though that wasn't surprising, he always sided with Ron. He left her when she needed him most. He had shut her out long before the murder.

_When they kissed in the tent after Ron left, she was scared, though she felt complete. They made love that night and every night following. Something changed in Hermione those following days. She felt… she felt that they had a chance, and that this war was not going to end with their death. She felt like they were going to live through this for the first time. _

_When Ron came back something changed in him. He stopped touching her, he would barely hold her hand. He always found a reason to get away from her ,even when Ron was no around._

_Hermione knew for a week that she was pregnant, but couldn't tell him. He was testy with her. When they were taken by the snatchers and Greyback took ahold of her and smelling her, he announced to them all, that she was pregnant. Harry and Ron looked so betrayed._

_When they arrived at the manner Greyback announced to Bellatrix that she was pregnant._

"_Oo Mudblood tell me, who's the father? Or do you even know?" The crazed woman laid her hand upon Hermiones stomach and her eyes flicked to Harry, whose face was swollen._

"_Well isn't that-." She noticed the sword. She pushed Hermione to the ground and the wind was knocked out of her from the impact. _

_ Bellatrix tortured her and she found out at Shell Cottage that she lost the baby. Fleur told the boys and Harry never came. She spent as much time in bed as Fleur told her she needed and all she did was cry. Sometimes Fleur would lay with her, just holding her. At night when she would wake screaming it was Fleur who came rushing in and held her, and it was Bill who waited outside the door for orders. When she came down the first day Harry and Ron acted like everything was the same that nothing happened, so she never brought it up. She didn't know how. She didn't know what to say._

_ During the final battle Hermione saw him kissing Ginny. After the battle he ran to Ginny's arms and held her while she cried. Fred was injured and they didn't know if he would make it. It was because of Hermione that he did, she wasn't against using dark magic to heal people._

_ Ron had come up to her though while she watched Harry and Ginny hugging._

_ "He doesn't love you Hermione, not like he loves Ginny. He put up with you because of the war that is all." Hermione didn't even look at Ron. She just turned and went to the Infirmary to help Madame Pomfrey heal. It wasn't until the night when her magic was exhausted that she looked around and saw there was no one there for her. _

_ Hermione told everyone she was going to see her parents and to stay with them. No one stopped her. Ron and Harry were the only ones who knew they were dead. _

_Hermione went to Grimmauld Place and used the library there to research Horcruxes, they needed to find Nagini. She even researched how Voldemort could gain a body again, which led her to grave robbing his father, and his father's father, and so on. She wanted to be sure he couldn't use this spell. She destroyed all the bones. He was still out there alive, but this way he could never come back when we finally won._

_She sent all the research to Harry. The Horcruxes was thankfully out of him, but she still sent a removal spell that worked on animated Horcruxes. A week before she went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Hermione found a spell to track Horcruxes. She debated sending word to Harry. He never responded back to her letters, and neither he nor Ron wrote to her. All she needed to track Nagini was something of Voldemort's and a spell. It was just so that she had the destroyed diary in her bag._

_Hermione tracked the snake to the outskirts of the Malfoy home and was able to capture and shrink it. She had to wait days until it came out of the wards. Voldemort was inside that house and Hermione would rather live. She didn't have anything with her that would kill the snake, Harry had the sword. At least that's what she told herself, really she wanted to see Harry._

_Hermione went to the Burrow, she was caked in mud, blood, and something else she wasn't sure. They were all eating breakfast when Hermione knocked._

_It was Harry who answered._

"_What do you want?" he stepped outside the door and closed it. He crunch up his nose at the smell of her._

"_Have you gotten all my research?" he nodded and looked apprehensive._

"_Well, I caught Nagini." His eyes popped open and his mouth dropped. She pulled open her bag and grabbed the container with the snake in it._

_ "Why haven't you killed her yet?" He screamed grabbing the container._

_ "I thought it was something you should do." Harry stared in the jar at the tiny snake and ignoring Hermione._

_ "Harry…" He looked and stared at Hermione. "I'm sorry and I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He set the jar down on the ground and hugged Hermione._

_ "I'm sorry as well." He pulled away and stepped back. "But Hermione I can't love you the way you want. When I think about you… all I can think about is how I failed you. Too much has happened." Harry picked the snake back up and walked into the house, leaving Hermione alone._

_ The next day she was off to France for school and only corresponded with Harry through letters._

"You want to know where she is?" Hermione pulled a long drag off her cigarette while watching harry. He was getting angry with her.

"Yes!" He threw his hands up in the air. Hermione sighed and rubbed her wrist to her forehead.

"I can't tell you that." He glared at her.

"Can't or won't." She shrugged. He wanted to place blame, but the blame lies with him and the order.

"There's no difference. If I knew, I wouldn't tell you." She sipped some of her firewhiskey.

"Then what has she told you?" Harry stood from the stool and grabbed Hermiones drink and downed it. She snarled at the man and made herself another.

"She delivers me information about the Lupin murders every two weeks." Hermione poured herself another drink.

"What she's sharing details on how she killed them?" Harry snapped. Hermione slammed her drink on the table and glared.

"No, she's found out who killed them." Hermione reached under the bar and pulled out a secrete drawer and inside was a black folder full of information. Hermione tossed the folder to Sirius but continued to look at Harry.

"It was Ginny Weasley."


End file.
